


Четыре раза, когда Мавануи спасала положение, и один, когда это была не она

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Торчвуда – это не только пять человек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Мавануи спасала положение, и один, когда это была не она

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Four times Myfanwy saved the day, and one time she didn't](http://community.livejournal.com/ceindreadh_fic/33066.html) авторства сeindreadh.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Всё началось с сети. Только что она аккуратно устраивалась в облюбованном для гнезда местечке – и в следующую секунду на неё набросили сеть, крепко стянувшую ей крылья, не оставив ни единого шанса освободиться. И голоса, мягкого и спокойного голоса, который она слышала, пока её вытаскивали из её убежища. Не то, чтобы это было настоящее убежище, всего лишь дурно пахнущая грязная дыра в полуразрушенном здании, но оно принадлежало ей – единственное пригодное для жизни место, которое она смогла себе найти с тех пор, как привычный мир вокруг почему-то исчез, оставив вместо себя что-то мрачное, уродливое и пропитанное отчаянием.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - говорил владелец голоса, выволакивая её из здания. – Я не хочу так поступать с тобой. Но ты мне нужна: нужно показать тебя ему. Он возьмёт тебя к себе, будет за тобой присматривать. Ты мой билет в его мир, наш билет. Если и ты не поможешь мне попасть туда, то мне уже не на что будет надеяться. – Её гладили по связанным крыльям. – Он не такой, как люди из Лондона, он позаботится о тебе. Тебе будет безопаснее там. – Говорящий будто старался сам себя убедить в правдивости этих слов. – И я... если ты мне поможешь, я тоже буду о тебе заботиться, что бы... что бы ни произошло, - голос дрогнул, она почуяла запах солёной воды. – Мне очень жаль.

 

\---------------------------

 

Янто наполнил мусором ещё один пакет и поставил его около ведущей из Базы двери. Внимательно оглядел рабочие места – всё в наилучшем порядке, который он только смог навести. Ещё один пункт можно считать выполненным. Уборка за людьми выматывала гораздо больше, чем уборка за вивилами. Вивилы, по крайней мере, не ноют, если выкинешь из холодильника их протухшие сэндвичи. Если разобраться, вивилы к тому же не используют холодильник в общей столовой для хранения инопланетных образцов кожи... хотя Оуэн упорно делал вид, что не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Янто окинул взглядом всю Базу, но больше ничего требующего его внимания не обнаружил. Все сделано.  
Ну, почти всё. Янто неохотно поднял глаза вверх, к небольшой нише под высоким потолком Базы, устроенной там с не вполне ясной целью и ныне занятой «сторожевой собакой Торчвуда». Он не был там больше месяца. С тех... самых пор.  
Джек заботился о Мавануи, пока Янто... приходил в себя.  
\- Я сам могу за ней присматривать, - сказал он, когда Янто вернулся на Базу.  
Но Янто настаивал на возвращении ему всех его бывших обязанностей.  
\- Это моя работа, сэр, - ответил он, - я дал слово.  
Не вдаваясь в подробности, он с трудом, но отстоял своё решение.  
Янто ещё немного задержался внизу, оттягивая неизбежное. Но бесконечно медлить было нельзя, и с тяжёлым сердцем он всё же стал подниматься наверх.  
Оказавшись в гнезде, он засмотрелся открывавшимся оттуда видом. База была под ним как на ладони. Всё такое маленькое, словно детали в детском конструкторе. У Янто закружилась голова. Он подался к краю, не в силах отвести глаза от распахнувшейся перед ним бездны. Всего лишь один маленький шаг... один шаг, и всё будет кончено...  
\- Лиза, - прошептал он, зажмурившись, - мне жаль...  
Громкий вскрик заставил Янто быстро открыть глаза. Взволнованный птеродактиль хлопал крыльями, зависнув в воздухе прямо перед ним. Кровь хлынула к лицу Янто, осознавшего, что он стоял на самом краю – во всех смыслах.  
\- Хорошая девочка, - выдохнул он, отступая назад, чтобы Мавануи могла приземлиться.  
Подталкивая его клювом, она заставила Янто вернуться в глубь гнезда. Вернуться в реальность. Такова была его жизнь. Лизы больше нет, но работа по-прежнему не ждёт. Слишком много людей из-за него пострадало. Пора исправлять свои ошибки.

 

\---------------------------

 

Пришельцы пробрались на Базу через проделанный ими туннель. Они спланировали своё нападение до самых мелочей, выманили команду наружу подставным чучелом и получили свободный доступ к самому сердцу Торчвуда. Всё, что им было нужно –добраться за несколько минут до субэфирного резонатора и заложить бомбу. Затем так же быстро уйти – и можно попрощаться с Торчвудом и их злобным лидером.  
Им не повезло свалиться аккурат в гнездо «сторожевой собаки Торчвуда». Дважды не повезло – их естественный запах тела очень напоминал аромат соуса для барбекю. Трижды не повезло, ибо все они ростом не превышали восьми дюймов.  
На другом конце их рации услышали только хлопанье крыльев, чавканье и последовавшую за этим мёртвую тишину.  
Наутро Мавануи не притронулась к еде и тем самым перепугала Янто, решившего, будто она заболела. Но после того как она, спустившись вниз, утащила у Оуэна половину ланча, он решил, что всё в порядке.

 

\---------------------------

 

Джек резко распахнул застеклённый шкафчик в прозекторской и принялся шарить по полкам.  
\- Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт...  
На пол полетели хирургические перчатки, шины и одинокий эмалированный тазик. Не обращая внимания на получившийся бардак, он кинулся к следующему шкафчику, где обнаружил одну из личных порнозаначек Оуэна и несколько коробок с болеутоляющими.  
\- Ладно, - сказал себе Джек, - думай, думай. Будь я Оуэном, где бы я хранил презервативы?  
\- Эй, Джек? – услышал он вкрадчивый голос Янто. – Я уже почти готов снова одеться и пойти домой. И если ты не вернёшься, когда я досчитаю до десяти... раз... два...  
\- Чёрт! – не обременённый одеждой Джек замер посреди комнаты и попытался сосредоточиться. Это далось ему нелегко, всё, о чём он мог думать сейчас – наверху его ждёт обнажённый валлиец.  
Громкий вскрик отвлёк его. Подняв глаза, он увидел сидящую на перилах Мавануи.  
\- Не сейчас, девочка, я в весьма затруднительном положении.  
Мавануи сорвалась с перил и спикировала прямо на Джека, заставив его пригнуться.  
\- Кыш отсюда, - раздражённо крикнул он, когда она стала раскачивать один из шкафчиков, - у меня нет времени, я...  
Слова замерли у него на губах - содержимое полок посыпалось вниз, и среди разнообразных медпринадлежностей мелькнула новенькая нераспечатанная пачка.  
\- Девочка, я люблю тебя! – воскликнул Джек, подобрав её и устремившись к лестнице.

 

\---------------------------

 

\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! – слышала Мавануи, кругами облетая Базу. Она чувствовала страх, исходивший от трёх последних членов команды.  
\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! – а затем остались только двое, растерянные и напуганные. Один из них поднял глаза и произнёс её имя. Затем распахнулась дверь.  
\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!  
Что-то не так, поняла она. Был определенный цикл кормёжки, смены света и темноты в подземелье, и её время выгула ещё не настало. Но дверь была открыта, и люди кричали на неё, приказывая улетать. Спасаться.  
\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!  
Их ужас был заразителен, и она устремилась наружу, на свежий воздух – к свободе, к безопасности... к одиночеству... Нет, это было неправильно, это не та свобода, что нужна ей. Она не вправе бросать своих объятых страхом соплеменников. С чем бы они ни столкнулись, она будет драться с ними бок о бок.  
\- ИСКОРЕНИТЬ! ИСКОРЕНИТЬ!  
С вызывающим криком она развернулась и полетела обратно. Назад к своей семье.


End file.
